Office Picnic
by cohenwannabe
Summary: continuation of the Kandy picnic in the last waltz. Smutty oneshot.


**Hey everyone! Okay so I was thinking about the episode where Kirsten goes to say bye to the Newport group and Sandy turn up later with a basket with a picnic, and I thought I could turn it into a bit of smut. Hope you enjoy. X**

**(actually it's a big bit of smutiliciousness)**

"**The last waltz"**

**-**

"Honey, we can keep the company."

"No." Kirsten shook her head. "I just needed to say goodbye."

Kirsten almost cried as she spoke those words smiling slightly at her supportive husband.

"I guess it's too late for dinner" Kirsten smiled as she turned around on the sofa so she could face him..

Sandy just smiled back at her. "How do you feel about a picnic?" he asked as he lifted a ready made picnic basket onto the back of the couch on front of her.

"Ahhh" she smiled, "Sounds wonderful." she concluded.

Kirsten continued to smile up at Sandy as she took the basket from him and placed it next to her on the sofa. She again turned around to face him. This time she kneeled up taller on the couch as she brought her face to a similar level as Sandy's. He just kept smiling at her.

"I love you so much" she said to him with the sincerest tone possible.

Sandy smiled, thinking about how many times that summer he had missed her saying those words, in fact for even longer than that. He took as step closer to her so that apart from the couch back between them they were completely together.

"I love you too baby." he told her as she began to close hers eyes and he brought his mouth to hers.

Their lips met in a light graze at first sending a pleasurable friction between them. He went in further wanting to taste more of her. Sandy lifted his hand and cupped one side of her face as the other hand sought out hers and he entwined his fingers through hers.

Kirsten was more than happy to let the kiss go further, she kept her eyes closed as her mind thought about how much she had missed Sandy all summer and how she truly loved him. Her tongue immediately found his as they kissed like they had never been out of practise, Kristen moaned into his mouth as she fully enjoyed the pace he was setting.

Sandy eventually pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Feel better?" he asked as he gently ran his thumb over her cheek where his hand still lay.

"Much" she smiled at their interaction. "Let's eat" she requested as she lost contact with him and began to clear the table of all the old pictures.

Sandy walked round to join her on the floor next to the table as he took the picnic basket off the seat and began to empty it. He removed all the food and then placed two candles on the table where he lit them before giving her a smile. Then he removed two wine glasses.

"Sandy I…" Kirsten began as she saw them but stopped herself to smile when he innocently pulled out two bottles of water. Kirsten was embarrassed that she had given him the impression that he had brought her alcohol.

Sandy smiled at Kirsten as he watched slight panic creep over her face as he removed the wine glasses. He wasn't offended that she thought he would be daft enough to bring his newly released from rehab wife, some wine, but wasn't going to tell her that while she apologetically ran her fingers through the hairs on the back of his neck.

Sandy poured the water into their glasses as she watched before handing her a glass and making a toast.

"This is to us. To our, long, and happy future together. I know it's been tough but I love you baby and I am going to make you happy again."

He clanged his glass of hers as they both took a sip of their water. Kirsten put her glass down and turned around to face Sandy taking both his hands in hers and making sure he was looking at her.

"I am happy again Sandy. I have my life back, my husband. I feel like we are finally back on solid ground and nothing is ever going to get between us again. We won't let it." She paused to let him take in what she was saying and waited to continue until he nodded his head slightly. "Sandy's I'm fine. In fact I'm better than that. You need to stop worrying about me so much and let me help you get back to being happy yourself."

Sandy turned his face away from Kirsten as she finished her speech. To be honest he hadn't thought about himself and his own state of mind for longer than he could remember. He had spent his whole summer wifeless and miserable, but wasn't given any time to dwell on his own sadness because the boys had needed him so much.

"Baby, I…I…I…I'm fine." he stuttered still not looking at her.

Kirsten sighed and used her finger to turn his chin so he was forced to look at her.

"Can you honestly tell me one moment if your whole summer where you were truly happy?" she asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"YES!" he said loudly to be sure she heard, "the moment you walked back through our bedroom door and told me you were home."

Kirsten smiled as she started to nibble on the food, but not letting the conversation subside as she raised her eyebrows willing him to continue.

"Exactly, that was at the very end of the summer, only a few days ago."

"Oh honey, I'm not gonna lie, I've had a miserable summer. Having you away from me every day and especially every night for three months was my worst nightmare, I could have died. But now, you are back, we are great and I am happy. I promise you I am"

"So why aren't you showing that you are happy all the time?" she asked slightly confused.

"Because I'm afraid…" he looked away from her again speaking quietly "…to lose it again."

Kirsten knew in that moment just how bad Sandy had been all summer. She now knew that she needed to support him more and make him more secure about his current position. She gently, once again moved his head round using her full hand on his cheek this time.

"You are not going to lose it again" she spoke intensively.

Kirsten leaned forward a little bit more and gently pressed her lips against his. Their mouths remained closed as she let them linger there for a moment. When she pulled away she still saw a shadow of doubt in his eyes. Pressing her lips briefly to his again she spoke through her kisses.

"What…will…it…take…to…convince…you?"

Sandy just sighed through her lips as he thought for a moment. He kissed her again a little deeper.

"Well, this…is certainly…helping" he said with a slight grin on his features.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile at Sandy as he spoke. Once again their lips came together as she initiated a very deep kiss. She leaned over to him further as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder holding him against her. Their tongues duelled together as they each moaned through the passionate embrace. Their was something so comforting and safe in her kiss and Sandy soon found himself losing any doubts or insecurities he had been carrying.

"Now that definitely helped." he joked when the kiss finally ended.

Kirsten just smiled and stroked his cheek briefly before turning her attention back to the food as she continued to nibble and Sandy joined her.

-

Sandy pushed himself away from the table when he finished eating and rested his back against the chair behind him. He took in the sight of Kirsten who was still sitting at the table side eating strawberries. She looked better than ever. Okay she was a wee bit slimmer than she had been before she left, but Sandy still found her irresistible. He found himself smiling at her not conscious to the fact that he was until she turned to look at him.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked playfully.

"You" he replied shortly.

Kirsten let a half wicked, half seductive smile crawl onto her lips before she picked up a strawberry and placed it half into her mouth. She crawled over to Sandy, climbing over his flat legs until she was close enough to his face, nose grazing with him. She kept her eyes seductively looking at him as he held her gaze. Grinning widely he never lost her eyes as he leaned forward and gripped the available side of the strawberry from her mouth. Their lips met briefly until the strawberry split feeding them half each. They still kept each other's gaze as they munched away on their half. When Sandy's eyes finally wandered away from Kirsten's he noticed a drop of juice sitting on her lips. Unable to prevent himself from his actions he leaned forward again taking her slightly by surprise and grabbed her lip in his, sucking lightly he tasted the strawberry as he kissed the juice away from her lip.

Kirsten smiled inwardly as Sandy sucked at her lip lightly. She found it so enjoyable and was slightly disappointed when he finished. None the less she didn't complain or initiate another kiss. Not yet.

Kirsten moved off of Sandy's legs as she noticed he was still wearing his shoes she carefully untied them and slipped them off of his feet. Satisfied with her actions Sandy rested his head on the chair behind him closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Isn't this nice?" He asked as he thought about that fact they were spending time alone together.

Kirsten moved to the side of Sandy but instead of settling her head on his shoulder she sprawled herself across the floor on her back and laid her head on his lap. Looking up at him as he smirked, happy with her position. His hand found her long blonde hair as he stroked it soothingly.

"It's wonderful" she smiled contently up at him.

Sandy laid his other hand on her stomach as he rubbed the flesh revealed thanks to her top while she lay down. His thumb sent goose bumps up her spine as he touched her. Kirsten gently glided her fingers over the back of his hand as they lay in a contented silence.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll be in this office with it being mine." Kirsten spoke, well more like thought out loud.

Sandy gripped her hand.

"And you are sure you are okay with that?"

"Yeah. I really am. I told you it's time to let it go."

Kirsten began to sit up much to Sandy's disappointment. He had actually been really comfy. It wasn't until she moved position to being on top of him and straddling his legs that he didn't mind the change so much any more.

"What I am not okay with though…" Kirsten leaned in and caught his ear lobe in her teeth pulling gently and receiving a groan. "Is us not having a proper goodbye to this place."

She pulled back amused to see Sandy's eyebrows in the sky.

"Well what exactly did you have in mind Mrs Cohen?" he asked sheepishly while wrapping his strong arms around her as much as he could without their positioning obstructing him.

"Hmmm," she pecked at his lips "Something memorable, like all those visits you used to give me, when we were unstoppable and did it on the table, the couch, the desk, the floor, over there" she pointed at the corner with an amused look on her face making Sandy laugh.

"Oh baby, we are still unstoppable" he told her in a sexy voice.

"Prove it" she laughed.

Once the giggles subsided she looked on at her husband in all seriousness.

"Make love to me Sandy." She kissed him teasingly, "one last time in here."

Sandy didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled Kirsten crashing into him as their lips were forged together quickly. Kirsten's hands immediately found his mop of black hair and his found the bottom of her back, a well known position for them. Kirsten was still straddling him as the kiss deepened. Sandy's hands wandered upwards under her top as she moaned into his mouth.

Their kiss broke and Kristen's hands lost their position as Sandy lifted her top carefully up off her body and over her head. He took a moment to take in the upper part of her body, a sight he had sorely missed. He brought his lips to her neck as he kissed her and nipped at her skin lightly, cherishing every little sound she made. Next it was Kirsten's turn as she pulled his light blue top off his chest and launching it across the room before looking at him mischievously. In the dim candle-lit office Sandy loved the shimmer on her skin, the candle light made her tanned skin glow and her blonde hair shine. She truly did look better than ever.

Kirsten pulled Sandy's naked chest into her almost naked one and held him close, savouring the feeling. Although she had been back from rehab a few days and they had already had sex since then, in fact even in the shower that very morning, after so many months of deprivation every second of it was more special and worth remembering and recognising. Sandy was getting more and more turned on as Kirsten shuffled up his body a little so she now pressed her groin onto his, feeling his hardness pushing up from beneath her. A feeling she always craved.

Sandy let out a raspy moan as she began to grind against him. The clothing friction making her movements all the more enjoyable. Sandy's mouth found her shoulders and the top of her chest as she held his head to her skin, urging him to continue. Sandy ran his hand tantalisingly over her bare back sending tickles over her skin. She pulled his head out form her chest as she sought his lips once more. Their tongues pranced around each other sloppily, mixing their tastes together forming a much sweeter one.

Kirsten had now stopped moving about on him, knowing that it would ruin their future impact of when their naked groins would finally meet. Sandy manoeuvred their bodies still holding her lips in his and continuing their passionate display. He moved so that he flipped them over and she lay beneath him on her back. Cleverly Sandy had unclasped her bra as he lay her down and was now able to slip the lace material down her arms and off of her.

In the dim candlelight Kirsten didn't feel at all self conscious as she felt Sandy remove her bra. In actual fact she was kinda wishing he would. Sandy used his arm to hold a certain proportion of his weight before gently leaning the rest on top of Kirsten, knowing that she would enjoy the feel of him on top of her. Sandy's hand found her breast paying immediate attention to her gradually hardening nipple as his lips once again attacked her neck. Kirsten was in heaven as she moaned out his name in complete bliss. This made Sandy's day.

Kirsten wanted more. She carefully reached down making sure not to obstruct Sandy's access in any way as she fought with his trousers eventually ripping them open and slipping her hand inside both them and his boxers. When she filled hand with his manhood it was like their first time all over again as she began slowly stroking him intending to gradually increase her pace. Sandy groaned in sheer bloody pleasure. It was so intense and invigorating already. Eventually she became too much for him and he was forced to break her contact with him. Sandy cautiously pecked her lips once more before moving teasingly down her body.

The next thing Kirsten was aware of was Sandy at her feet removing both her and himself from their bottom garments. Now both completely naked and excited Sandy continued his work on her. Kirsten knew she was so wet already, it was so uncontrollable, and with Sandy it usually didn't take long for her underwear to become damp. Sandy moved back up her body placing light butterfly kisses up her legs as he went. As he roamed higher and higher he widened the gap between her legs until he was able to reach his target.

His tongue teased her professionally as she gripped the carpet beneath her and screamed his name almost every time his tongue penetrated her. When she got too close to the edge Sandy abruptly stopped knowing she'd be mad. But he wanted them to climax together this time. When his lips searched their way back up to hers Kirsten twirled her tongue around his tasting herself from him.

"Now Sandy…" she managed to whine between sloppy kisses.

Sandy did as she asked and entered her slowly bit by bit knowing it would maximise the intensity. Kirsten found her body building it's orgasm from the second her entered. Thrusting into her with a slowish steady pace Sandy buried his head into her shoulder.

To her, their recent encounters since she returned from rehab were just sex, desperation and excitement. But this was different, it was slow and graceful and most of all loving.

When Sandy felt her walls tighten around him he knew one more thrust would do it. He pulled his head up wanting to watch her take her high. When she climaxed he did also. At precisely the same time they shared their orgasm as he came inside her, before he collapsed on top of her.

Kirsten ran her hands through his hair as his head laid on her shoulder and she began to giggle.

"Now I feel like I'm ready to leave this place" Kirsten giggled away soon joined by Sandy. "That was just…"

"Amazing? Mind blowing? Utterly fantastic?" he asked.

"Hmm yeah." was all she could reply as he rolled off of her and she snuggled closer to him.

Not wanting to move for a while Sandy skilfully moved them onto the sofa, laying down then pulling Kirsten into his grasp before covering their bodies in the picnic blanket. They lay there for another while as they shared sweet kisses and memories. Both feeling very very happy indeed.

-

**Well folks that's it! My smutty wee one shot!! Hope you all aren't too shocked lol.**

**Your reviews would be much appreciated, I'm feeling a little down about my writing just now so maybe you guys can share your opinions and give me the boost I'm needing! Much love x**


End file.
